


Brezo de lavanda

by Jakabok



Category: La Casa de las Flores | The House of Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakabok/pseuds/Jakabok
Summary: Las palabras de Virgina retumbaron en su cabeza mientras se retiraba apresuradamente de la casa de las flores. Su familia estaba a punto de irse, estaba a punto de perderlos, pero ella no lo iba a permitir. Paulina de la Mora siempre luchaba por su familia y esta no sería la excepción.





	Brezo de lavanda

Fue allí, de pie frente a María José, con el corazón en la garganta y todas sus esperanzas depositadas en aquel beso que Paulina esperaba una respuesta.

—No lo sé —fueron las inmediatas palabras que abandonaron la boca de su ex-mujer.

Desconcertada Paulina pensó en huir o, quizás esconderse, hasta coqueteo con la posibilidad de aventarle un cenicero por segunda vez en su vida. Se había permitido ese momento de debilidad para nada y no sabia que mas hacer. El silencio entre las dos se prolongó inevitablemente, hasta que María José retomo la palabra.

—Pau no pongas esa cara, sinceramente no se que responderte, me tomaste completamente desprevenida. Nunca me atreví en imaginar que existiese una segunda oportunidad para nosotras, además si no vuelvo a solucionar la crisis en mi empleo lo más probable es que me corran. —Paulina hizo ademán de decir algo, sin embargo María José la interrumpió continuando así —: Por otro lado habíamos convenido que lo mejor para Bruno es que estuviera en España un tiempo.

Paulina recordó la presencia de su hijo quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación con la esperanza de poder quedarse en México junto a sus dos madres. La joven de la Mora tomó la mano de su ex-mujer y la apartó ligeramente de la atenta mirada de su hijo. Reuniendo todo el valor infundido por la urgencia dr las palabras de la matriarca de la familia y la dosis de Tafil que había ingerido antes de venir esta retomo la palabra.

—Soy consciente de la posición en la que te dejo. —Se detuvo un segundo buscando las palabras correctas—. Se que no te puedo pedir que dejes todo en este preciso instante, sin embargo, te ruego que cuando estés en España arreglando tus asuntos te acuerdes de mi y, que pienses en lo que te he propuesto.

María José asintió ocultando su semblante triste tras sus característicos mechones rubios. Le indico a Bruno que se acercara con un gesto, este hizo casi reteniendo su respiración a la espera del veredicto final.

—Vamos Bruno, despídete rápido de tu madre que perdemos el avión —anunció María José para el desagrado de su criatura.

—Mama —se dirigió este a la morena—. No puedes permitir esto, yo me quiero quedar con las dos aquí.

Ante esto Paulina solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa melancólica, estrecho a su pequeño contra sí y le susurro al oído.

—Por favor Brunito compórtate y no seas muy duro con tu mama que ella no está igual de acostumbrada que yo a tus caprichos —terminó por decir mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo. 

El joven al verse liberado del férreo abrazo de su madre atino a darle un beso en la mejilla para después tomar sus maletas y adentrarse solo al aeropuerto. 

María José intentó llamar su atención sin resultado alguno, frustrada se volvió hacia Paulina esperando su incondicional apoyo. No obstante al encontrarse con su triste mirar recordó que desde ahora estaría ella sola al cargo de Bruno. Las conversaciones en el sillón tomando una cerveza y mirando la ciudad por la ventana habían llegado a su fin. Paulina alzó levemente su mano en silencio a lo que María José la tomó como tantas veces, no había necesidad de palabras aún se entendían tácitamente como tantos años atrás. Ambas eran conscientes que esta era la primera vez que se despedían propiamente tal ya que anteriormente la situación no lo había permitido.

María José apretó ligeramente la mano de Paulina por una última vez y, se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto en busca del rebelde de su hijo.

Alli quedo Paulina paralizada en la vereda observando a aquel edificio que contenía a su familia y, que los separaba inevitablemente. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que permaneció allí hasta que uno de los guardias se dirigió a ella para exigirle que quitase su camioneta puesto que se encontraba obstaculizando el paso.

Manejo como sonámbula devuelta a su hogar, al traspasar el umbral de este se encontró con un silencio ensordecedor. Sin nadie a quien cuidar o aconsejar se sentía perdida. En un intento evitar verse sola con sus pensamientos decidió dedicar ese tiempo a reorganizar el departamento. Comenzó a recoger las prendas que Bruno había dejado sobre su cama en su afán de empacar, no obstante, cuando solo quedaba una camisa por doblar se detuvo. Aquella camisa a medio colgar de la almohada de su hijo parecía burlarse de ella con su presencia, no era capaz de eliminar ese rastro de él, por lo menos no aun. 

Cerro la puerta de la habitación de Bruno a fuerza de costumbre para luego dirigirse a su habitación donde una a una se fue desprendiendo de las joyas que había balanceado deliciosamente con su atuendo. Prontamente se vio frente al espeja del baño contiguo despojada de los accesorios retirando delicadamente la base de maquillaje de su piel. Atrapada en la monotonía de los movimientos no pudo evitar que su mente deambulara llevándola a pensar en su propia madre. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Se reprochaba amargamente Paulina, Virginia era omnipresente en la vida de cada uno de sus hijos a su manera. Sobre todo en la vida de Paulina donde su influencia era visible en cada aspecto de su vida.

—Ni siquiera el hecho que portara el anillo que ella misma me regaló después de mi primer gran encargo logró llamar su atención —entonó rompiendo por primera vez el silencio establecido en el departamento.

Aquel día de alguna manera había perdido a sus dos familias. Pensó en encender su celular, llamar a Elena o, quizás mejor a Julian, preguntarles cómo seguía la situación en casa, pero el cansancio era demasiado.

Tomo una cerveza como única cena y se retiró a su habitación. Al llegar a esta sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que se rehusaba a dejar escapar. Allí, sobre su cama se encontraba el ostentoso collar con el que había llegado María José devuelta a su vida. Con este en sus manos no podía evitar sonreír, se imaginaba perfectamente lo horrorizada que se vería su madre si la viese a ella utilizando algo así.

—Pareces una nueva rica corriente con todas esas cosas que llevas puestas —imitaba Paulina entre risas.

Y, sin embargo, María José se había reintroducido en su vida llevando aquel collar con tal elegancia, clase y, belleza que le era imposible pensar en algo más. Así fue como se introdujo en su cama con aquella joya como única acompañante, decidiendo que mañana sería un nuevo dia y, que los de la Mora no se rinden ante nada, mucho menos si era algo con respecto a la familia, su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito y por lo demas publicado, pero me inspiró el trabajo de FangirlftShipper y lo que ha hecho por este pequeño fandom. Espero que disfruten de exta experiencia junto a mi.


End file.
